helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanabe Nanami
, , |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2009-present |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Team Okai}} Tanabe Nanami (田辺奈菜美; Real Name 田邉奈菜美) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She joined Hello! Pro Egg after winning the Shugo Chara! Amulet Dia Audition. She performed live action segments with the other members of Shugo Chara Egg! on Shugo Chara! Party. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tanabe Nanami was born on November 10, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older brother and sister. 2009 Tanabe Nanami was the winner of the Shugo Chara Egg! auditions. She became a member of Shugo Chara Egg as the new Amulet Diamond, and joined Hello! Pro Egg. 2010 She became one of Fuji TV's We Can☆ girls, appearing on the variety show "We Can☆". 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Tanabe participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 5th, Tanabe, Kaneko Rie and Taguchi Natsumi were participating in an FC event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. From April 4, to April 9th, Nanami participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai. She was the winner of the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ On June 13, Tanabe participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, and Sasaki Rikako. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) *'Stage Name:' Tanabe Nanami (田辺奈菜美) (different kanji) *'Nickname:' , , *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 162cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-11: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2009–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Flipping omlettes *'Favorite Food:' Sushi, Takuan, Cucumbers *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white. *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics. *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~" by ℃-ute *'Looks Up To: 'Suzuki Airi, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! ;Shugo Chara Egg! *Going On! (as Shugo Chara Egg!) |-|Original Songs= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (as backup dancer) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" (as backup dancer) ;S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Works Magazines Appearences *2012.11.23 UTB+ *2013.11.20 Photo Technic Digital (with Sasaki Rikako) TV Programs *2009-2010 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Dia) *2010-2011 We Can☆ (part of the "WeCan☆Girls") *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Daiba Aki) Commercials *2010 PIZZA-LA Theater *2010 Geki Haro Dai 9 Kai Kouen San Okuen Shoujo~Karei Naru Nanain~ (劇団ゲキハロ第9回公演　『三億円少女』～華麗なる七人～) *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She said on “We Can☆” that she wants hamsters (a big one and a small one) as pets. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, she was Amulet Diamond. *She was the youngest member of Shugo Chara Egg!. *She is the last member of Shugo Chara Egg! to still be in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *On a rainy day she would write and read novels and sing the song "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *She was a back dancer for Mano Erina. *Her best sport is basketball. *She gets along best with Miyamoto Karin. *Her and Miyamoto Karin's pairing name is "Nanarin". *She is a lead vocalist in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's single Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. *In Team Okai she covers Sato Masaki. *She appeared in UTB magazine. *She won the public vote at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for performing Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~. *Her real name is Tanabe Nanami with the kanji symbols 田邉 奈菜美, however she uses the name Tanabe Nanami with the kanji symbols 田辺 奈菜美 for unknown reasons. *She wants try singing "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. Gallery M-02-b.jpg|October 2013 Img20120922170122287.jpg|August 2012 TanabeNanami1.jpg|March 2012 Tanabee.png|January 2012 Nanami.jpg|July 2011 Tanabe_Nanami_34206.jpg|June 2010 Tanabenanami.jpg|May 2010 Img20100329171002347.jpg|March 2010 Photo_nanami03.jpg|March 2010 img20100213180742069.jpg|February 2010 Nanamitanabe.jpg|June 2009 Honorary Titles: External Links *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:1999 births Category:2009 additions Category:Blood type A Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yellow Member Color Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara!